


Falling

by Autymnb24



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: I'm back, lol :PI am so late for my sanrion fics. I have been working on them. I am almost done with the Moments chapter and sanrion mob fic chapter I was doing. Ik I have other ones too. I am writing fanfic for another pairing I like too, Bonkai from tvd.I just have a lot of fanfics that I need to update more haha.I finished this one. It's short, but something. :)





	1. Chapter 1

__

“Please,” Sansa begged Patricia Frey at the front desk. “I promise I will pay the rest I just need more-”

“No,” 

“But-”

“No,” Patricia repeated.

“What if I-”

“LOOK, sorry but your brother, Brick-”

“HIS NAME IS BRAN!” Sansa snapped like a wild wolf at Patricia. She had no sympathy towards Sansa or her brother Bran. Bran needed to continue physical therapy so he could walk again. Bran hopes had been up nowadays. Ever since Bran joined physical therapy he has been more hopeful and his depression had gone away. Meera Reed was helping her brother miraculously and even though it was a small chance, Bran could possibly walk again. Bran believed he could walk again. Sansa could not let this be taken away from him. Sansa took a big breath in then sighed with a fake smile. “I am sorry,”

“Really?” Patricia crossed her arms at Sansa and arched her eyebrow. 

“Yes...I am really sorry...you are very pretty,”

“What?”

“You’re very pretty, I mean I love your hair and you’re…”

“My what?”

_ Me seducing her is going terribly! I fucking hate the Freys! Why can't they ever be nice?!   _ “Eyes…”

“My eyes?” Patricia challenged enjoying Sansa struggling. 

“Yes, they are very sparkly like a...glimmer...of rain-”

Someone cleared their throat behind Sansa interrupting Sansa. She turned around to Tyrion Lannister behind her. “Beg my pardon,”

“Hello, Mr.Lannister,” Patricia Frey said with a big smile on her face. “You’re not interrupting anything,”

“We are not-”

“We are done! Rules are rules _little dove_ ,” Sansa squinted her eyes at Patricia then grabbed her purse and stormed off very upset. Tyrion watched Sansa storm off upset and spun around to the receptionist. 

“What was that about?”

“It was nothing,”

“I have donated a lot of money to this place-”

“I know,”

“Good,” Tyrion nodded. “So...again. What was that about?”

“We have to stop Sansa’s little brother physical therapy because she is late to pay, again.”

“What is this her second warning?”

“Actually fourth,”

“How much does she owe?”

“...I ca-”

“Patricia,” Tyrion purred her name in a seductive and dominate tone. The receptionist sighed “1,000,”

Tyrion looked back to where Sansa stormed off upset then took out his checkbook and wrote a big check. “Here,” Patricia took the check from Tyrion and gasped at the zeros. “That is for Bran Stark’s physical therapy,”

“Uh-”

“Good day, Ms. Frey,” Tyrion says then leaves her there speechless. 

 

*

Sansa was sitting on the park bench and held her phone in her hand. She didn’t know how she could tell Bran. She hated to disappoint him. Bran was disappointed in a lot of things and just to give him another reason to be disappointed broke Sansa’s heart.

“Uh, Ms. Stark?” 

Sansa faced Tyrion and greeted him softly. “Mr. Lannister,”

“You can call me Tyrion,”

“Oh, well hello, Tyrion,” She gave him a small smile then sighed. “You can call me Sansa,”

“Glad we got our names straighten out,” Tyrion joked then said. “Patricia told me about your problem,”

“What?” She gasped.

_ Now she is telling everyone my business?! _

“Yes, and I have offered to help,”

_He is joking..._ “...Um...that is very considerate of you, Tyrion, however, I-”

“Actually what I mean is that I already helped,”

“How?”

“I already paid-”

“WHAT?” Sansa squeaked. 

Tyrion flinched. “Don’t worry-”

“How much do I owe you?”

“Not much," Tyrion lied. 

Sansa crossed her arms. "Look...thank you but I can't accept this-"

"Yes, you can," Tyrion encouraged with a grin. 

"I can't afford to pay you back!" Sansa exclaims. 

"Well, don't. Think of this has me being nice,"

"Nice?"

"Yes! I can be nice even though I am a Lannister,"

"I know you can be nice but I don't understand why you're helping me," Sansa says bluntly

"I am helping because..."  _I can't stand to see you upset. I am drawn to you. I can't help myself. Gods why are you so pretty and innocent and sweet like a daffodil. I have a girlfriend! Why am I all in Sansa's business? It's not like she will ever see me has someone she wants to kiss or fuck or hell go on a date with...maybe this is just guilt. Before my father passed he did help steal her family fortune. Of course, this is guilt! I am haunted by my family's mistakes again and want to make it right! That's it!_ "I want to help you...I mean you're brother,"

"...Bran?"

"Yes! I want to help Bran! Has his physical therapy been going well?"

"Uh, yes," Sansa tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear then says. "He's been happier and Meera says there is hope for him to walk again..."

"Excellent! So, he should keep going with it,"

"...What do you want?"

Tyrion smirks. "Sex,"

"WHAT?!" Sansa gasped loudly. 

"Joke! Sorry! It was a joke...a bad one indeed...sorry," Tyrion tries to hold in his laughter. Sansa puts her hand on her chest. "Right..."

Tyrion clears his throat. "So..."

"So..." Sansa mimics Tyrion. 

"You will accept the check,"

"...For now..."

Tyrion chuckles. "Good...guess I will see you around perhaps...not that I'm stalking you...I mean-"

"You want to check on how Bran is doing?"

"Yes! That!" Tyrion agrees quickly hoping to save himself from this awkwardness. "I'll talk to you later,"

"Okay," Sansa nods. 

"Okay," Tyrion says then walks away. 

Sansa watches has Tyrion leaves.

_ Why is he really helping me? What is this game? Does he really want to help Bran? What is his deal? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, lol :P
> 
> I am so late for my sanrion fics. I have been working on them. I am almost done with the Moments chapter and sanrion mob fic chapter I was doing. Ik I have other ones too. I am writing fanfic for another pairing I like too, Bonkai from tvd.
> 
> I just have a lot of fanfics that I need to update more haha. 
> 
> I finished this one. It's short, but something. :)

“Why would I have to see Tyrion Lannister?” Bran asks Sansa while she is driving him to his physical therapy appointment.

“Well...he helped me pay some of the medical bills-”

“You mean my physical therapy?”

“Yes,” Sansa sighs deeply. “I didn’t ask him to...he just did…”   
“He wants to help?”

“I guess,”

Bran murmurs. “He totally wants to fuck you,”

“BRAN!” Sansa gasps horrified. 

“What? It’s true,”

“It is not!”

“Sansa, he is helping us because he wants you,”

“No...it is not like that, Bran. Gods I don’t even know him!”

“I bet he wants to get to know you-”

“Bran! No more!” Sansa demands. She didn’t want to talk to her little brother about Tyrion possibly fucking her which was out of the question. Tyrion just wanted to help...hopefully with a pure heart and not with any ulterior motives.

Bran rolls his eyes. “Fine,”

“So...is there something going on with you and Meera?”

“What? Why would you think that?”

“No reason...it’s just...nevermind,”

“Sansa not every girl I meet I like.”

Sansa makes a small smile. “Of course not. I am just saying if you wanted to go out-”

“Sansa-”

“I wouldn’t object,” Sansa finishes. 

“Glad, I have your permission,” Bran snickers then changes the subject. “Still got that date tonight?”

“Uh, yes. I don’t know if I am going to go-”

“YOU HAVE TO!” Bran snaps which surprise Sansa. 

“Are you throwing a party tonight?”

“No,”

“Why do you want me to go very badly, huh?”

Bran sighs. “...Meera is taking me home,”

“Oh, I see,” Sansa nods then smirks “So, you do like her?”

“Not like that but I wouldn’t mind having some alone time with her,”   
“More one on one time with your therapist?” Sansa teases. 

“Sansa!”

“Fine! I’ll go on this date so you can impress Meera,”   
“Thank you, make sure the house is not a complete-”

“Great!” Bran cuts her off when he sees Meera come outside to help. Sansa rolls her eyes and gets out of the car to get Bran’s wheelchair from the back. Meera greets Sansa with a smile. “Hi, Sansa,”

“Hello, Meera,” 

Both of the put their hands on Bran’s wheelchair at the same time. When Sansa looks up to the front, Bran is glaring at her. 

“I got it,” Meera says.

Sansa sighs deeply. “...Right,”

Meera smiles and takes Bran’s wheelchair out. Meera helps Bran get into his wheelchair while Sansa watches. Sansa liked Meera Reed. She was a great doctor and seemed to make Bran happier. However, she did have some anxiety of Meera trying to take her place. What if Bran didn’t need Sansa anymore? Sansa knew the day was coming and she didn’t like it at all.

“Bye, Sansa,” Bran waved at his older sister with a smile. A smile that reminded Sansa of a younger Bran.

“Wait,” Sansa ran to Bran’s side and gave him a big hug. Bran was kind of embarrassed but hugged his sister back. “Love you,”

“I love you too, Sansa,” Bran tells her. Meera then pushes Bran’s wheelchair towards her center. Sansa watched them go inside then went back into her car. 


End file.
